tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Happy Holidays
Happy Holidays is a UK/AUS/NZ VHS/DVD featuring six fifth series episodes narrated by Michael Angelis and three songs. Description 1999 UK It's a peep peep and a happy hurrah for Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends as they venture out on 6 exciting brand new adventures and three fantastic new songs. Including lots more action and adventure and of course lots of mischief from the little engines on the Island of Sodor. Guaranteed to keep children entertained over and over again! 2002 UK It's a Peep! Peep! and a happy hurrah for Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends as they venture out on 6 exciting adventures and three fantastic songs. Including lots more action and adventure and of course lots of mischief from the little engines on the Island of Sodor. Guaranteed to keep children entertained over and over again! AUS/NZ It's a peep peep and a chuff chuff for all the Thomas the Tank Engine fans out there with 6 more adventures with Thomas and his friends plus 3 special holiday songs for you to learn! Episodes UK # Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday - Sir Topham Hatt's holiday with Lady Hatt and his grandchildren doesn't work out exactly as they planned. # A Better View for Gordon - Gordon's boasting comes to a sudden halt at the opening of a new station. # Bye George! - When George the Steamroller is very rude to the engines and nearly causes a serious accident, he soon gets his comeuppance. # Toby and the Flood - Toby gets trapped inspecting the dam above the village which is in danger of flooding. Who can save him? # Oliver's Find - Oliver runs into trouble on his first journey with the mail train. What will happen by dawn? # Make Someone Happy* - What possible connection could there be between James and a fairground? Does Mrs. Kyndley hold the answer? * Followed by all three songs. AUS/NZ # Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday* - The engines are ready when Sir Topham, Lady Hatt and their grandchildren need some help on the river. # Make Someone Happy - James cheers up when he is asked to take Mrs Kyndley to the fairground for a special treat. # Stepney Gets Lost* - Stepney gets lost on the way back from the Quarry and nearly ends up as scrap! # Thomas, Percy and Old Slow Coach - When a workmen's hut catches fire, Thomas and Percy have to act quickly. # Oliver's Find* - Oliver is sent away on the mail run and runs into a spot of trouble. # Busy Going Backwards - The trucks play a trick on Toad after he complains of going backwards all the time. * Followed by a song. Songs # Percy's Seaside Trip # Come for the Ride # Harold the Helicopter Trivia * The Australian and New Zealand releases use a photo from Thomas and the Magic Railroad. * The Australian VHS release also includes a trailer for Thomas and the Magic Railroad at the beginning. * The UK release reuses song intermissions from the UK VHS, Playtime. * The Australian DVD release excludes the 3 songs featured on the original VHS release. * The Australian DVD release also excludes the Dolby Surround logo on the title card of each episode. *The Australian DVD release is considered one of the rarest Thomas DVD releases ever. **It was formerly thought to be cancelled, until a copy was spotted on eBay. *This was the last original VHS volume in New Zealand. The following releases were part of the Bumper Video Collection and the Thomas Train Set Compilation Video series from The Warehouse. Goofs * When first released in the UK, the video's back cover noted the running time to being 94 minutes. * The cover and back cover of the Australian DVD mention the video's three songs, but they are actually excluded from this release. Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:New Zealand VHS/DVD releases